


Football Boyfriend

by shamelessbieber



Series: High School AU's [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Popular!Ian, Protective Ian Gallagher, football!ian, sporty!ian, unpopular!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbieber/pseuds/shamelessbieber
Summary: my boyfriend has my football jersey and my boyfriend is pretty pissed i won't go public with our relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ian is older than mickey in this!

Mickey and Ian have been together since Ian's sophomore year and Mickey's freshman year. They became friends when Ian had went to ninth grade and Mickey was still in eighth. The library is in the high school so Mickey went to 'get a book' but in reality he just missed seeing Ian in the hallways. Ian helped Mickey get a book he couldn't reach and that's how they started off. 

Their relationship lasted, Mickey and Ian now in their junior and senior year. They've been lowkey with the whole relationship for so long and Mickey disliked it. He skipped out on homecoming and semi freshman, sophomore, and maybe junior year. It's homecoming week which means themed dressing for a week, a powderpuff game on Friday, followed by the homecoming dance on Saturday. 

Ian and Mickey are going to homecoming, just not together. Ian is going with his group of friends and Mickey is going with his group of friends but he was honestly thinking on skipping out. Ian tended to hang around females a lot to keep his straight appearance up. Mickey is openly gay so he had nothing to worry about. Not like anyone was worried about him anyways.

The first day of homecoming week the theme was mathletes and athletes. Mickey has Ian's football jersey and was so tempted to wear it but he left it at home and wore a baseball jersey over top a white shirt. Ian was freaking out because he knew Mickey would be a smart ass and wear his jersey but when he saw his boyfriend walking down the hall with a an unbuttoned baseball jersey on, his nerves calmed. 

The next day was twin day where you twin with someone and Mickey lowkey twinned with Ian, it being Ian's idea. No one really said something except for Mandy who knows about Ian and Mickey's relationship. The next few days went by fast, Mickey only attending the powderpuff game since Karen and Mandy are both playing for the junior team. Seniors always win but he still wore white to represent his sister and friend. The homecoming king and queen were announced there too, Ian winning king for how much money he raised, a light skinned girl named Kayla winning queen. Even though Mickey wasn't in a good mood, after school he kissed his boyfriend and congratulated him with dinner.

That next day, Mickey dreaded. Karen was doing her family thing for homecoming so Mandy dragged Mickey around with her. It wasn't a surprise that in the hair salon, there were many females getting ready for homecoming. Luckily, Mandy had called ahead so when it was her time, she was getting her hair done. While he was sitting and listening to the girls gossip about shit in _People's_ magazine, Ian called him.

"You busy?" Ian had asked, then heard the noise in the background. "Where are you?"

"Hair salon." Mickey sighs. "Mandy's getting her hair done."

"Well, before homecoming can I come over?" 

Mickey rolls his eyes and shrugs. "I guess."

Ian frowns slightly at Mickey's voice. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine." Mickey replies, not wanting to argue with Ian. They've never argued before and he doesn't want to start one. "I'll see you later."

He mumbles, "see ya". Mickey looks at Mandy who is pouting at him. "Stop that, I hate when you do that."

"If you're unhappy, break up with him, Mick. It'll be his loss since he wants to be an asshole." Mandy says. "Either he's embarrassed of dating a junior or he's embarrassed to be dating guys. Whatever the fucking reason is, it's stupid. He won't even take his own boyfriend to homecoming."

"I understand, Mands. He's my boyfriend." Mickey rolls his eyes. "He has his faults but he's not a horrible boyfriend."

Mandy just nods as Mickey looks down at his phone to see a text from Ian.

 **Ian;** _you never hung up the phone mick ... i knew there was something wrong why didn't you just say something?_

 **Mickey;** _because we've talked about this and i don't want to argue. and whatever you heard from mandy is her opinion not mine_

Ian doesn't reply which probably meant he wasn't going to speak to Mickey at homecoming or show up at his house later on. Mickey doesn't show any emotion because he doesn't want Mandy making anything worse.

* * *

 

Ian didn't come to the house so Mickey assumed the worst. But he got a text saying that Fiona was too busy taking pictures of them so he couldn't get out of it. Carl and Debbie are going to homecoming with their friends since they're freshman so Fiona was taking pictures of Ian, Lip, Carl, and Debbie. Mickey and Mandy met up with Karen and Sheila wanted pictures of them to Mickey's dismay. He _hates_ pictures.

Sighing, Mickey sat at the table alone watching his sister embarrassingly dance, Karen probably off sucking someone. "Mick-" Mickey jumped at the voice, Ian tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He turns to look at his boyfriend. "If you're coming over here to apologize then tell me you don't want to go public with our relationship, save it. I know you don't, it's fine. But you do realize you graduate this year and I'll still be in school for another year."

Ian sighs, "Can we walk about this later?"

"Whatever, Ian."

Mickey stood up and walked away, Mandy scowling at Ian and leaving the dance floor chasing after Mickey. Mickey shook his head, "I'm fine, Mands. Just gonna smoke a cigarette."

Ian on the other hand wasn't bothered by that happening or so it seemed. He was walking around with his head held high, at most times dancing and moving away from the females that tried to grind on him. When that happened, he'd look for Mickey to see Mickey not paying one bit of attention to him. Ian wasn't in his best of moods but with him being homecoming king he had to keep a smile on his face and pretend to be happy.

 The following week wasn't the best either. Mickey and Ian shared a few classes, French, English, and Science. They sit next to each other in English so it was awkward because they still weren't on speaking terms. Ian tried so many times to talk to Mick but he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to be alone for the time being and it was taking Ian off his game. That's why he was nervous for the football game on Friday.

That Friday, Mickey was contemplating on going to the game or not. Mandy and Karen were already there, so he just decided to go. He got a text as he was leaving, seeing Ian's name.

 **Ian;** _fuck man i know you're mad at me and shit but you have my jersey_

 **Ian;** _answer me dammit_

 **Ian;** _you're not even in the stands with mandy and karen, you're usually here ..._

Mickey texts back that he's on his way before grabbing Ian's jersey and making his way to the field that wasn't very far. When he got there, he paid to get in then ran into the bleachers with Karen and Mandy. "Ian didn't start because he doesn't have his j- oh. You two talking again?" Mandy asks, and Mickey shrugs.

"Where's Ian?" Mickey asks after a moment. 

"He took an injured player's jersey but everyone knows it's him." Mandy points to number _5_ being Ian. Mickey walks down to the fence holding the jersey tight. He watched intently as Ian caught the ball and made a run for it. When Ian made a touchdown, he throws his hands up and started cheering. He feels something hit his back, it being an empty water bottle. One of Ian's friends, Chase, smirking.

"You're a dork. You have a little crush on our quarterback, don't you?" A senior from the student section laughs. "Why do you have his jersey? What the fu-"

He stopped talking when he saw Ian running over to them. Ian stops at the fence, pulling his helmet off. "Thank you." He breathes, pulling Mickey in from his shirt. Mickey was confused until their lips pressed together, Ian smiling slightly.

"Gallagher, now's not the fucking time!" Ian's coach yells. "Get your jersey on and get on that field!"

Ian pulls away, "Yes, coach." He chuckles, pulling off the jersey that isn't his and taking his own from Mickey. "I wanna see you cheering for me in the bleachers."

"I will." Mickey grins before Ian kisses him softly before running off. Mickey was so lovestruck as he walked back up to the bleachers that he almost tripped several times.

"You two are cute, or whatever." Karen laughs. "Now you two are public, what do you think's gonna happen? You better not leave us for Ian's senior friends."

"If anything, Ian'll be hanging with us. We're _way_ better." Mandy drags the 'a' adding extra emphasis. Mickey rolls his eyes, laughing. His eyes on number 52 the entire time, being the supportive boyfriend he's always been. Just everyone was aware of it now.

 They ended up obviously winning the game, Mickey running down and Ian coming over to the fence. "Holy shit, Ian, you've never made so many touchdowns in one game." Mickey says as Ian helps him over the fence. Ian drops his helmet to the turf and smirks.

"Had a little motivation." Ian lifts Mickey's chin and presses their lips softly together.

"Yo, Gallagher!" Someone exclaimed causing them to pull away. "Party at my place."

"Don't think I can go." Ian says. "I'll see."

His teammate nods, then walks away. Ian turns around, "Not going. We're still gonna talk about this _when I graduate you'll still be in school_ shit."

"That doesn't matter right now." Mickey shakes his head. "Let's go home and cuddle. I've missed you."

"Fuck, I've missed you too."

 

 


End file.
